


Spank Me!

by Zeath



Series: Kinktober 2k19 [1]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Anal Sex, Begging, Blow Jobs, Cock & Ball Torture, Coming Untouched, Crying, Fluff and Smut, Kink Negotiation, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Mild Kink, NSFW, Past Abuse, Spanking, Vanilla Kink, but only lightly, mentions of - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-03
Updated: 2019-10-03
Packaged: 2020-11-22 17:49:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,601
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20878250
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zeath/pseuds/Zeath
Summary: Kinktober 2k19; Day 1 - SpankingHe didn't mind that Stiles was into it, quite the opposite, it was different. He's had vanilla partners all his life, he would consider himself vanilla as well. But there was something about how he wanted to satisfy his partner, his mate, that led him to taking this further.orDerek finds out Stiles' little secret and they both have a fucking great time with it.





	Spank Me!

**Author's Note:**

> Long time no write! But I'm here for Kinktober! I fuckin' love halloween guys, you've no idea. I thought of starting the month off with something quite on the vanilla side of things, and work my way from there. I hope you enjoy!

When Derek first started dating Stiles, he didn't expect to have the teen be go gung-ho about kinks. Derek's sex life before has been fairly normal, with the occasional name calling from Kate as a type of degradation play in order to make him fuck her faster. This definitely wasn't that. 

For starters, Stiles tried to hide that he was kinky for the first month they were dating. They had plenty of sex, sometimes they just spent all day in bed rolling around the sheets and mapping each other's skin with their tongues, finding out different ways to make the other cum. It was only when Derek playfully swatted Stiles' ass in the middle of sex because the teenager was goading him, and he was hit with the stench of pure want, that the alpha figured out Stiles was somewhat into getting spanked. He thought it was just sex that drove Stiles to enjoying the pain so much, so he tried it outside the bedroom too. They were in the middle of making breakfast when Stiles made a comment about how he should raise a farm instead to feed the pack, as it would be cheaper than constantly buying half the produce aisle. Derek took advantage and patted Stiles' jean clad ass with his wooden spoon, and his nostrils were yet again swarmed with the smell of Stiles' spike in arousal. The teen went silent for two seconds before clearing his throat and changing the subject, but Derek knew what was up. 

He didn't mind that Stiles was into it, quite the opposite, it was different. He's had vanilla partners all his life, he would consider himself vanilla as well. But there was something about how he wanted to satisfy his partner, his _mate_, that led him to taking this further. It was evening when they were alone once more, tasting each other on their tongues and trying to pull themselves impossibly closer, when Derek cupped Stiles' ass and kneaded the flesh there before letting go, raising his arm, and bringing it down with a radiating slap. Stiles gasped and stopped moving, and for a second Derek thought that he went too far before the teen let out the tiniest of whines and hid his face in the crook of the alpha's neck. "Derek, _fuck_." 

It was enough; hearing Stiles' need in his throat, the waft of pure arousal in the air along with the feel of wetness as the teen smeared his precum on Derek's thigh. He raised his hand once more and brought it down on the other cheek, hearing a hitch in Stiles' breath before the teen shuddered and squirmed in the alpha's grip. "You don't have to, fuck, _god_." 

"I want to." It surprised Derek how true that statement was. While his wolf was slightly uneasy with his mate being hurt, most of him was quite interested in seeing where this would go. Plus, the idea of hitting so hard Stiles would be marked up as _his_, it did things to him. 

Stiles whimpered when Derek kneaded his ass once more, hands coming up to rest on the alpha's chest as he pulled back a little to peer at his face. "I know you don't like pain, or seeing your pack in pain, you don't have to. I like what we have now, you don't need to change it." 

Derek thought for a moment, and while that was true. What they had at the moment was pretty fucking great. They went out for cute dates and blushed the whole time, they had sex pretty damn regularly, hell they sometimes finished each other's sentences. But, if he knew his mate was into something and missing out on what he enjoyed, it would make Derek feel as if he failed. He could always try something once. "Stiles, I don't like hurting you, that's true. But, I can smell you getting wet for me when I do this. Just... Let's see where this takes us, yeah?" 

Stiles looked at him unsure for a moment before he was taken out of his thoughts by Derek pinching one of his ass cheeks, making him shiver in excitement. Well, they could always try this out. "Yeah, yeah okay, _fuck_. Yeah." 

With consent laid down, Derek leaned in to peck the teen's cheek before scent marking his neck for probably the fiftieth time that night. He patted Stiles' ass before leaning back. "How do we do this, what do you want to do?" 

"Fuck okay this is happening, okay, over your knee? I guess?" Stiles' skin was thrumming with excitement as he scrambled to kneel up on the mattress. Derek nodded his head and shuffled up so he could sit and lean against the headboard, allowing Stiles to practically flop himself along his thighs and get himself situated for the perfect spanking position. He could almost chuckle at how ready the teen was for this. He rested his hands on Stiles's bare back for a moment to settle his boyfriend. "You control this whole thing, alright? If you want to stop anytime just say, if you... If you want it harder, softer, different places, just say. You're in charge."

"I like the sound of that." Stiles bit back cheekily, making Derek scoff in amusement before he went about kneading and patting Stiles' ass gently. He was getting the skin ready, he knew in porn that they would do this, though he has no idea why. Maybe it was something about creating a safe space for their partner, or maybe about warming the area so it wouldn't create such a shock. Either way, he didn't mind massaging Stiles' ass, and Stiles had no qualms about the way Derek touched him. 

The first swing was really gentle, Derek knew that, but it still made Stiles jump before letting out a sigh of pleasure. The second swing was just as much so, but if Derek was being honest, he quite enjoyed the way the teen's ass would jiggle from the impact. "Okay so far?"

"Derek, please... _Harder_." Stiles' voice was breathy, like he'd just ran a mile. There was nothing in his scent that gave away any pain, so Derek did as he asked and upped the swing. He brought his hand down with a slap on Stiles' cheek, and for a second he thought he went too hard when Stiles' body jolted from the impact. Then as he was about to ask if it was too much, the teen whined and lifted his hips up for more, making his alpha senses howl with triumph. If his mate wanted this, liked it, was fucking _dripping_ from it, then who was he to deny it? After that he rained down blows, hitting both cheeks with equally hard and soft spanks, creating a rhythm; hard, soft, soft, hard, _hard_. It was relatively easy to get into a headspace of power from this, listening to the slap of skin, Stiles' whimpers and cries of pleasure. "Yeah _yeah like that_, hit me, _oh god yes_ like _that_—!" 

His cock was rock hard, and Stiles' was creating a slip n' slide on his thighs from both precum and his own drool. The teen was in heaven, his ass stung gloriously, beginning to turn the most viscous pink Derek's seen. He even hit the backs of Stiles' thighs when he begged, wanting to know what it felt like, and thrust his hips forward with a yell of delight that zipped right to his cock. He couldn't keep still, squirming an grinding his dick on Derek's thigh, using the pre as the perfect glide to keep some friction. He didn't care if he was creating a small wet patch on the covers from his drool, or his tears, this was fucking amazing. He was real close, he just needed something, just a little bit more. "_Derek!_ Derek _please_ fuck, just, just _more_, give it to me—."

For a second something flashed behind Derek's eyes, a sadistic streak as he saw Stiles' balls just lying there tight to his body ready to burst. He wondered, considering how the teen was soaked from his thighs and ass being impacted, how would it feel if his balls were hit? It would probably hurt, but wasn't that the point of this? He should of told Stiles what he was about to do, but it seemed the teenager nodded along with everything so he gave it a shot. He was gentle, but still had a strong swing behind it to match the first soft smacks of thighs; not wanting to hurt his partner's sensitive balls. The slap seemed to be everything Stiles needed though, yelling out a garbled sentence as his cock spat out his load over Derek's thigh and the sheets below. He was shaking, panting heavy, and so fucking blissed out. 

They laid there like that for a few moments, Derek stopping after his boyfriend came, simply rubbing the overly warm skin and letting out little croons of affection until Stiles rolled off his thighs and away from the two wet spots. "Ugh fuck, that was _amazing_, thank you."

"You're welcome, and thank you for trusting me with this." Derek replied, startling a little when his cock was taken in hand. Stiles grinned up at him an gave him a few strokes, licking his already wet lips. "Insatiable..."

"Let's reward you for making me feel so good, hm?" Stiles stuck his tongue out cheekily, before diving his face down and enveloping the entirety of Derek's cock in one swift move. Well, apparently the night was not over. 

**Author's Note:**

> Feel free to gimme a kudos, a comment on what I could possibly do next for Kinktober, and subscribe for more!!


End file.
